1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibratory concrete screeds, and more particularly, to vibratory concrete screeds which include a laterally translatable concrete spreading device positioned in front of the screed blade to partially level and distribute plastic concrete before the screed blade engages the concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevant prior art is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,757 issued on Aug. 21, 1984, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.